How Come!
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: Yukimura punya anak, sudah biasa tapi bagaimana kalo... SANADA yang punya anak! seperti apakah anak na? apakah kekhawatiran yang dipikirkan oleh sanada?
1. Chapter 1

**HOW COME?!**

**Des: Konomi sensei...**

**Charac: sanayuki**

**Rat: ??**

Cerita selingan yang time line na sama yang kayak bilanggakbilanggak.. ^^

Sana; apa-apaan ini?!

Aoi: sabar ^^ *make up-in*

Sana: lepaskan?!

Yuki: genichirou.. jangan banyak melawan.. tak baik untuk kesehatanmu dan...

Sana: aoi! Lepaskan! Tarundoru!

Aoi: aah.. memang punya abang seperti ini, memang menyusahkan... *sigh*

* * *

**Part 1**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama aku dan kekasihku memulai kehidupan yang baru. Kami bukan pasangan pengantin, tetapi hari ini adalah hari pertama kekasihku mendapat pekerjaan pertamanya setelah sekian lama kami bersama. Dia mendapatkan kepercayaan atas sebuah perkebunan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat tinggal kami.

Hari kebahagian itu dimulai saat dia baru saja pulang kemarin malam. Wajahnya terlihat bahagia dan entah bagaimana menjelaskannya. Tubuhnya memang sudah lusuh dan tergambarkan kelelahan atas aktivitasnya. Tapi raut wajahnya tidak menunjukan demikian.

Untuk hari ini aku menyambutnya pulang setelah wawancara dengan pemilik perkebunan. Dengan tangan gemetar, dia menunjukan wajah bangganya padaku, dan berkata, "Aku berhasil. Aku berhasil!"

Tanpa basa-basi, aku memeluk tubuhnya yang mungil itu, mengelus rambut biru ikalnya, memegang wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajah kami hingga terasa nafasnya yang hangat. "Selamat" ucapku saat menjauhkan jarak antara wajah kami. "Selamat atas keberhasilanmu, Yukimura"

Dia tersenyum kembali dan memelukku dengan erat. Rasa bangga dan bahagia yang bercampur menjadi satu. Detak jantung yang bergerak cepat, nafas yang memburu, dan tubuh yang melebur menjadi satupun menjadi suatu perayaan kecil dalam merayakan kebahagian ini. Aku hanya berharap bahwa kebahagiaan diantara kami akan terus berlanjut.

Ternyata permohonankupun terkabulkan. Satu bulan sejak Yukimura bekerja, tidak lama kemudian akupun mendapatkan suatu kebahagiaan sendiri. Jabatan yang sudah aku pegang selama 5 tahun ini mengalami kenaikan. Dari kepala inspektur menjadi anggota mavia, sehingga aku mempunyai wewenang pada suatu daerah. Rasa bahagia ini tidak mungkin aku diamkan saja. Aku juga membagikannya kepada orang yang aku cintai, Yukimura.

"Genichirou... _Okaeri..." _ sapa Yukimura didepan pintu sambil aku melepaskan sepatu yang aku pakai.

"Tadaima..." kutarik tangan Yukimura dan kupeluk dengan erat. Tiba-tiba saja Yukimura memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangannya dan bibir kamipun bersentuhan dalam waktu yang lama. "Yu-Yukimura?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, dia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Selamat..."

"Selamat?" kataku mengulangi perkataannya.

Dia mengangguk pelan dan bersandar pada dadaku, "Selamat atas kenaikan jabatanmu..." _dia tahu dari mana?_ Pikirku. "Maaf, aku tidak sempat masak makanan kesukaanmu" sahutnya lagi.

Aku menggeleng dan semakin merapatkan pelukan kami hingga tidak aku sadari bahwa aku sudah mendorongnya kearah tembok. Aku kembali merapatkan wajah kami, dan kecepatan nafasnyapun semakin memburu.

"Ge...Genichirou..." wajah manjanya membuatku tidak tahan ingin melakukan lebih. Tanpa persetujuan darinya, aku memeluknya semakin dalam. "Hari ini... izinkan aku yang melayanimu"

"A-apa?" terkejutku ditengah-tengah aku sedang menghirup aroma tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia mendorongku hingga tubuhku berada dibawahnya. "Yu-yukimura?"

Aku mencoba menghentikannya, tetapi ditahan olehnya. Entah mengapa, tenagaku tidak bisa aku keluarkan hari ini, mungkinkah akibat pekerjaan hari ini. 'Yu-yuki..."

"...Seiichi..." senyumnya dan kembali meraparkan wajah kami. "Selalu saja kamu memanggilku dengan nama itu. Bukankah kita sudah hidup bersama selama 4 tahun?" aku mengangguk. "Selama ini kamu yang selalu membantuku dan menyenangkanku. Untuk hari ini saja, ya..."

"Tapi..." kata-kataku terhenti ketika dia terlihat semakin ingin melakukan lebih dari ini. "Se-Seiichi, tubuhmu..."

"Tenang saja... aku tidak akan apa-apa" jawabnya hingga tanpa aku sadari bahwa dia benar-benar serius melakukannya.

Rasa lelah bercampur bahagia melebur menjadi satu. Tubuhku memang sudah lelah, tetapi perasaanku sangat terkejut bercampur senang. Banyak hal menyenangkan yang aku alami hari ini. Pekerjaan yang meningkat, melihat wajah manis Seiichi yang berbeda dari biasanya dan juga perlakuannya yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Hari ini aku merasa kalah olehnya.

Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, aku dan Seiichi mulai terlihat kesibukan masing-masing dari kami. Aku dan dia mulai jarang bertemu. Sebenarnya ini dari kesalahanku juga. Jam pulang dia adalah jam 7 malam, sedangkan aku bisa-bisa jam 9 ataupun tidak pulang sama sekali. Sering kali aku meminta izin padanya bahwa aku tidak bisa pulang dan memintanya untuk tidur terlebih dahulu. Dan setiap aku mengatakan demikian, ketika aku pulang, kulihat dia sedang tertidur disofa ruang tengah dan terdapat juga makan malam yang sudah dia siapkan untukku. Melihat itu semua, aku merasa sedih pada diriku sendiri.

Dia terlihat lelah sekali. Kesibukannya di perkebunan dan mengurus rumah membuatnya banyak menghabiskan tenaga. Selain itu, banyak juga beberapa aktivitas lainnya yang membuat dia mengeluarkan tenaga lebih. Dengan perlahan aku menyelimutinya dan membawanya kekamar. Wajahnya yang lugu itu membuatku merasa bersyukur bahwa dia sudah menjadi milikku.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang dibuat olehnya, dengan cepat aku merapikan semua peralatan, menuju kamarku dan mengganti pakaianku. Sebelum aku memasuki alam lain, aku menatap sejenak kekasihku yang dari tadi sudah berada dialam lain. Kulitnya yang halus dan wajahnya yang manis. Aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku beruntung bisa memilikinya. Bagaimana dengan dia sendiri? Bahagiakah dia hidup bersama denganku? Sambil memikirkan itu, tanpa disadari aku sudah mulai memasuki alam lain.

"... Genichirou... Genichirou..." panggil seseorang yang aku kenal sekali. Perlahan aku mulai membuka mataku dan kulihat orang yang aku sayangi itu sedang membuka penutup jendela kamar ini. Mau tidak mau cahaya yang memasuki ruangan ini membuat mataku kembali menutup dan kupendamkan wajahku kedalam bantal. "Genichirou...! Sudah jam setengah 7. Kamu mau telat masuk kantor?" serunya sambil menarik selimut yang aku pakai.

Dengan setengah tidur, aku mencoba bangun dan berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh. Refleks, aku menahan berat tubuhku dengan bersandar pada pinggir tembok dan memegang kepalaku. "Genichirou? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir sambil memegang tubuhku.

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin karena aku masih mengantuk" jawabku dan segera menanjutkan ritualku dipagi hari. Ternyata dugaanku sepertinya salah. Setelah aku selesai dengan urusanku dikamar mandi, rasa mualku masih belum berkurang. Begitu juga setelah sarapan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Seiichi. Setelah menghabiskan semuanya, aku masih merasa mual dan tidak enak badan. Tapi yang namanya kekantor tetap saja harus aku lakukan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku tetap melanjutkan aktivitasku dengan berjalan menuju stasiun yang biasa aku gunakan sehari-harinya.

"...da...Sanada?Sanada!" suara panggilan Niou membuyarkan lamunanku. "Sanada, ada apa denganmu? Tidak biasanya kamu melamun ditengah pekerjaan seperti ini? Ada masalah?"

Aku melamun? Ada apa denganku ini, pikirku. "Ah, maaf. Tadi kamu barusan menjelaskan apa, ya?" tanyaku terburu-buru.

Niou hanya menghela nafas, menepuk pundakku dan duduk disebelahku. "Sanada, tumben sekali kamu tidak konsen dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa lagi ada masalah?" tanyanya dengan sedikit raut serius. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin terlalu mengusik kehidupanmu, tetapi kalau memang ada masalah aku siap mendengarnya..."

Aku mengangguk lagi sebagai ganti jawaban. Sesaat aku tersadar bahwa Niou sedang merapikan mejanya, padahal jam pulang masih 2 jam lagi. "Niou? Kamu mau kemana?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Maaf" pintanya yang masih sibuk merapikan beberapa berkas diatas mejanya. "Hari ini aku mau kerumah sakit..." Aku diam sejenak dan menatapnya. "Hey, Sanada... jangan menatap curiga seperti itu!" keluhnya. "Hari ini aku mau mengantar Hiroshi untuk cek..."

"Ah,ya... kalau tidak salah dia sudah..." aku diam sejenak karena aku sudah lama tidak mendengar kabarnya.

"7 bulan... sudah 7 bulan. Tidak mungkin-kan aku membiarkan dia untuk pergi sendiri?" aku dan dia sama-sama tertawa. Wajar saja. Anak yang dikandung Hiroshi adalah anak pertama. Pasti Niou akan menjaganya dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebelum dia keluar, berkata, "Sanada... kalau memang sudah tidak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik kamu cepat pulang dan istirahat. Lagipula hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus serius dikerjakan, kan?"

Sesuai dengan saran Niou, setelah jarum jam tepat berada diangka 12, dengan cepat merapikan berkas-berkas yang masih terlantar diatas meja kerjaku, memasukan beberapa arsip didalam tasku. Setelah yakin dengan semuanya, kututup pintu ruang kerjaku dan berjalan menuju lift gedung ini. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku kabur dan keseimbanganku kembali hilang.

"Pak?!" seru salah satu karyawan yang kebetulan berada disampingku dan memegang badanku. "Anda tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, maaf" jawabku. "Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Tapi anda tampak pucat. Sepertinya pekerjaan bapak kali ini cukup berat, ya?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ya, begitulah. Banyak masalah yang harus dihadapi"

Karyawan itu ikut tertawa dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. "Ini ada suplement yang biasa aku minum sebelum pulang. Mungkin bapak bisa cocok meminum ini. Hitung-hitung menambah tenaga untuk pulang kerumah" sarannya.

"Ah, terima kasih" jawabku sambil menerima pemberiannya itu.

Apa yang disarankan olehnya memang benar. Tetapi setelah sampai dirumah, aku merasa ngantuk dan akhirnya aku merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur.

"Genichirou... genichirou..." suara itu membuatku membuka mataku dengan perlahan. Kekasihku, Yukimura berada disebelahku denang memegang kepalaku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, Seiichi..." jawabku sambil mencoba untuk bangun.

"Sudah. Tidak usah bangun dulu..." cegahnya sambil mendorongku kembali ketempat tidur. "Akan aku bawakan makan malam... Hmm.. mungkin sebaiknya kamu makan bubur..."

"Yukimura.. aku tidak ap..." tiba-tiba saja aku merasa mual dan dengan cepat langsung aku berlari menuju kamar mandi yang berada didalam kamar ini. Dengan seketika, segala isi didalam perutku ini terasa keluar semua. Perutku yang sudah hampir kosong, dipaksa dikosongkan lagi terasa perih. Begitu juga dengan tenggorokanku. Tetapi untuk beberapa saat kemudian aku berasa mual kembali, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa aku keluarkan.

"Genichirou!!" paniknya dan segera memegang leherku. "Tunggu sebentar, akan aku ambilkan air hangat" dengan cepat dia keluar untuk mengambil air tersebut. Aku sendiri masih berada didalam kamar mandi, rasa mual yang masih menetap dalam tubuhku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

Aku mengangguk dan meminum air pemberiannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin hanya masuk angin..." jawabku.

"Mungkin kamu memang harus istirahat" sarannya dan membantuku untuk kembali ketempat tidur.

Aku mengikuti beberapa saran darinya dan mencoba kembali untuk beristirahat. Berharap bahwa rasa mual pada diriku ini akan segera hilang, sehingga aku bisa melanjutkan aktivitasku dengan lancar.

Ternyata keberuntunganku memang sedang kacau! Rasa mual pada diriku masih terus berlanjut. Sudah hampir 1 minggu rasanya, rasa mual terus saja ada. Sesekali aku menyembunyikan rasa mual itu dihadapan Yukimura. Tetapi jika tidak ada dia, aku hanya bisa merebahkan diriku pada tempat tidur ataupun bersandar pada sofa diruanganku. Hingga akhirnya keadaanku diketahui oleh teman seruanganku, Niou.

"Sanada, sepertinya sudah seminggu ini kamu sakit?"

"Sepertinya..." jawabku perlahan sambil menutup mulutku dengan tangan kiriku, berharap rasa mual akan berkurang. Niou diam sejenak dan memperhatikanku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku mulai penasaran dengan sikapnya itu.

Kali ini dia terlihat serius. "Boleh aku tahu. Sudah berapa lama kamu seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya..." dia menghela nafas sejenak. "Aku memang masih ragu dengan perasaanku. Tetapi sikap mu itu mirip seperti... ya, aku sulit untuk mempercayainya. Sanada, apakah kamu... hamil?"

"APA?!" teriakku hingga aku berdiri dari tempat tidurku. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Tenang...tenang" sahutnya sambil tersenyum padaku. "Makanya... aku masih merasa aneh. Kelakuanmu itu sama seperti Hiroshi ketika kehamilannya masih berumur 3 sampai 4 bulan. Dan selain itu..." kali ini dia menatapku kearah yang lain. "Apa kamu akhir-akhir ini makan banyak?"

"Hm..." aku berfikir sejenak. "Mungkin... selama ini banyak yang mengajakku makan siang ataupun Seiichi yang masak makanan kesukaanku dalam jumlah yang banyak...Kenapa?"

"Tidak sadarkah bahwa tubuhmu, terutama bentuk tubuhmu yang bagian depan sedikit membesar?" reflek, aku langsung memegang perutku. "Sanada, ini memang masih dugaanku. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kamu mengeceknya... Tidak salah kan?"

"Tapi... aku...aku kan...laki-laki... Mungkin kalau Seiichi... aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tetapi aku..." aku terpuruk dengan perkataanku sendiri. Berbagai macam hal memasuki ruang pikiranku. Aku benar-benar sudah tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Niou akhirnya memaksaku untuk menuju salah satu apotik yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat kami kerja setelah jam kerja berakhir. Setelah membelinya, Niou langsung memaksaku untuk memakai alat tersebut. "Niou, kamu jangan bercanda. Masa aku pakai ini!" mukaku memerah sambil memegang alat tes ini.

"Aku serius, Sanada! Mungkin biasanya aku selalu bercanda, tetapi dalam hal ini aku juga bisa serius. Sebagai teman, aku juga tidak ingin melihatmu selalu dalam kondisi tidak fit! Bisa-bisa pekerjaanku bertambah banyak..." acuhnya. Ternyata masih menyangkut pekerjaan rupanya.

Akhirnya aku langsung membuka bungkus alat itu dan mencoba memakainya. Didus alat tersebut tertuliskan bahwa harus menunggu beberapa saat. "Bagaimana?" tanya Niou yang menunggu didepan wastafel.

"Nih... masih nunggu" cuekku sambil menghampirinya. Niou yang penasaran mendekatiku dan menatap alat yang aku pegang. Setelah beberapa saat, pada alat tersebut mulai keluar sebuah tanda yang membuatku terkejut. Tanpa aku sadari, aku menjatuhkan alat itu.

"Po-Positif?!" seru Niou. "Sanada, sepertinya dugaanku benar... Sanada?" panggilannya sudah tidak bisa membuatku hilang dari imajinasiku sendiri.

Bagaimana ini... mengapa ini bisa terjadi semua? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Terlebih lagi apa yang harus aku katakan pada Seiichi setelah pulang nanti... aku benar-benar bingung...

"Sanada? Kamu baik-baik saja?" Niou menepuk pundakku.

"Ah, bagaimana ini..." panikku. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kamu bicarakan dengan Yukimura..."

"Tapi... bagaimana mungkin aku bisa HAMIL?!" aku terpuruk dengan keadaanku sendiri hingga terjatuh kelantai.

"Sanada..." panggilnya dan membantuku untuk bangkit. "Cobalah untuk mengatakan pada Yukimura tentang masalah ini. Aku rasa dia akan bisa menerimanya dan memikirkan masa depan kalian kedepannya ini..."

Aku hanya diam saja. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak ada perbincangan sama sekali. Kamipun berpisah setelah pemberhentian ke 3. Aku melanjutkan perjalananku dengan lemas. Tubuh dan tenaga yang sudah lelah dengan pekerjaan ditambah dengan beban pikiran yang harus ditanggung. "Haruskah aku jujur dengan Yukimura tentang ini?" keraguaanku atas apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan kenyataan yang berada didalam tas kerjaku yang berukuran kotak ditangan kananku ini. Beban kecil yang terasa berat sekali.

* * *

Aoi: ah.. akhir na kelar ^^

Sana: aoi?! GILA!! Ide u gila banget?! GA SALAH!!!! WOI!!!

Yuki: aoi, beneran tu??

Aoi: ^^ hehehe.. ya begitulah...

Yuki: tapi, itu anak sapa?

Sana: yukimura.. aku mohon.. jangan tambah beban pikiranku... percayakah kamu padanya?

Yuki: sepertinya anak darinya akan imuth ^^ (tidak mendengarkan sanada)

Aoi: tentu saja ^^

Yuki: jadi, anak siapakah itu?

Aoi: aku! Hahaha...

Yuki: ... *buak*-tendang keluar-

Aoi: hueee.... yuki_chanz jahat.. padahal hanya bercanda.. ok...ok..

Sekian dulu degh TT

Sana: TARUNDORU!!!!

_Please ur review n ur comment ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**How Come _part 2**

Ok..ok.. akhirnya dimulai lagi!

Hahaha.. untuk beberapa.. ya.. maafkan atas kegejean ini ^^ untuk kali ini, sebenarnya peran Yuki_chanz tu sebagai seorang istri ... ya.. memang itu sih kodratnya (ditimpukin)... hahahaha..

Kenapa kali ini Gen_chanz mendapatkan _anugrah _ seperti itu, ya.. karena aku terinspirasi oleh sesuatu... ya... tp memang ada kok! (bener2 ada!)

Sebelumnya aku trima kasih banget ya yang dagh review n dukunganna..

N maaf soal kegejean n fanfic yang bener2 konyol biz ne! Hahaha....ok.. silahkan baca ^^

Pov: Yuki_chanz

**Des: Konomi sensei...**

**Charac: sanayuki**

**Rat: ? (setelah dipikir2, biar aman M ja kali ya.. **

–**padahal gak ada apa2 na- -____- )**

---Yukimura Seiichi----

Membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makan malam, menyiapkan pakaian tidur sambil menunggu air panas penuh dan juga menunggu di ruang keluarga adalah kebiasaanku sehari-hari. Beberapa kali aku melihat jam dinding bewarna biru itu yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berada. Jarum panjang berada diangka 12, sedangkan yang kecilnya sudah berada diangka 10. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dari penantianku ini.

"Genichirou telat lagi..." gumamku dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Kutatap meja diruang keluarga dari dapur. Satu set makan malam yang sudah tertata dengan rapi. Selain itu, sepertinya keadaan makan malam itu sudah berubah. Dibuktikan dari asap makanan yang sudah mulai menghilang.

Baru saja aku meletakan gelasku diatas tempat bak piring, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dengan setengah berlari, aku menuju asal suara tersebut. "Ah, selamat datang"

"Aku pulang" jawabnya sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Setelah itu, dia melakukan hal yang paling aku sukai. Dia meraih tanganku, memelukku, mencium keningku dan pipiku. "Hari ini kamu masak yakiniku, ya?"

Aku tertegun dan menatapnya malu. "Ah, gen-chan! Memangnya kamu tahu dari mana?" sangkalku. Seharusnya dia tidak mengetahuinya, karena aku sudah memasaknya sejak aku pulang.

Kali ini dia tertawa dan mencubit pipiku. "Mau tahu?" aku mengangguk. "Baru kali ini aku merasakan 'mochi rasa yakiniku', ya!"

_Mochi rasa yakiniku...mochi rasa yakiniku! "_Gen-chan! Masa aku dibilang mochi?" kesalku sambil mengembungkan pipiku.

Dia kembali tertawa. "Tuh, mochinya!" mencubit pipiku dan reflek aku menjauhinya. "Marah?"

"Habis, kamu suka sekali menggodaku!" kesalku dan melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya.

Dengan cepat dia menarik tanganku dan kembali memelukku. "Bagaimana kalau aku makan malam dengan 'mochi rasa yakiniku'?" tatapnya.

Rasanya kalau tidak ada tulang, mungkin tubuhku benar-benar jatuh. Entah bagaimana dengan penampilanku saat ini. Pastinya tubuhku terasa panas dan detak jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Dia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan terasa lembut bibirnya, nafasnya yang hangat dan bau tubuhnya yang khas. Semua itu terasa bagai ganja bagiku. Tubuhku terasa lemas dan tidak terasa bahwa dia sudah mendorongku hingga dinding. Sesaat aku menatap matanya dan diapun kembali mendekatkan wajahnya disebelah telingaku. "Rasanya aku sudah tidak tahan ingin memakanmu..."

Tubuhku terasa benar-benar panas! Aku melingkarkan tanganku pada lehernya dan membiarkan dia menyentuh diriku. Sambil menahan geli, aku hanya bisa menutup mataku dan menggenggam tanganku sendiri. "Seiichi..." Genichirou yang menyadarinya, memegang tanganku, mengkaitkan jari kami, mengelus wajahku dengan tangan satunya dan dengan ganasnya dia mencium bibirku lagi.

"Seiichi..." panggilnya sesaat setelah menciumku untuk beberapa lama dan tiba-tiba saja dia bersandar pada bahuku.

"Gen-chan...." aku masih saja terbawa suasana. Tapi, aku mulai merasa aneh dengannya. Dalam beberapa saat, tidak ada gerakan darinya. Kupanggil namanya tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Hingga akhirnya aku mencoba mendorongnya dan dengan cepat dia langsung terjatuh lemas. "Genichirou!" teriakku dan mencoba untuk memanggilnya.

Setelah dibantu oleh pemilik apartemen yang kebetulan sedang memberikan seputar informasi kepada kami, aku terus berada disebelahnya yang tertidur dengan tenang. Rasa khawatir dan cemas bercampur menjadi satu.

_Apa dia kelelahan? Apakah pekerjaannya kali ini sungguh menguras tenaganya? Tapi biasanya dia akan izin padaku untuk tidak pulang jika pekerjaannya benar-benar menunpuk? Ataukah dia memaksakan dirinya karena aku selalu mengeluh padanya...? jadi ini semua adalah salahku....? salahku....?_

Rasa cemas yang memenuhi pikiranku membuat perasaanku menjadi kacau dan tidak terasa wajahku mulai panas dan basah. Tiba-tiba saja terasa sebuah tangan besar memegang wajahku. "Se...Seiichi... Kamu kenapa menangis?"

Aku hanya bisa terisak dan memegang tangan besarnya. "Maaf... Maafkan aku..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu meminta maaf padaku?"

"Maaf... maaf atas keegoisanku... maaf kalau aku sudah merepotkanmu... maaf kalau aku..." belum selesai aku berbicara, dia langsung menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Genichirou?"

"Seiichi..." panggilnya sambil mengelus rambutku. "Jangan kamu terus meminta maaf padaku. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu..."

"Hah?"

"Ya... Tapi Seiichi..." dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. "Bisakah kamu memberikanku beberapa waktu padaku, untuk menemukan kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya padamu?"

Aku mengangguk pelan dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Genichirou... aku sayang kamu..."

"Ya, aku juga... Aku sayang padamu..." balasnya dan diapun membawaku untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

Keanehan yang dilakukan Genichirou semakin terlihat olehku. Dia semakin banyak makan dan tidak jarang juga dia terlihat tidak sehat. Sering kali aku memaksanya untuk beristirahat tetapi dia selalu menolak. Aku memang tidak bisa memaksanya. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa padanya.

Hingga aku menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil padanya. Sebelum sarapan, beberapa kali dia ke kamar mandi dan ... setelah itu terdengar suara air dari keran kamar mandi. Setelah dia keluar, aku langsung mendekatinya dan memberikan segelas air hangat. "Genichirou.. sebaiknya kamu kerumah sakit degh... aku khawatir kalau kamu bukan masuk..."

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" serunya. "Tenang saja, aku hanya masuk angin saja, kok!"

"Ta-tapi aku hanya..."

"Sudah! Tidak apa-apa!" serunya lagi. Sudah lama kami tidak berantem seperti ini, membuatku menjadi bingung dan takut. "Aku berangkat dulu..."

"Selamat jalan" balasku sambil membereskan meja sehabis sarapan. Aku benar-benar takut melihat dia yang seperti itu. Mungkin disebabkan aku yang terlalu over kepadanya.

Hari ini jadwalku sedang kosong sehingga aku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk merapikan tempat tidurku. Kurapikan beberapa barang dilemari besar kamar ini dan menemukan beberapa hal yang membuatku bernostalgia. Sebuah album foto saat jalan-jalan bersama dan ditengah-tengah pernikahan kami.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kali ini aku merapikan barang-barang Genichirou. Memilah-milah beberapa barang yang biasa digunakan olehnya dan yang sudah tidak layak pakai. Hingga akhirnya aku merapikan tas yang biasa dia bawa. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, tetapi aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan seluruh isinya keluar begitu saja.

"Gawat! Kalau Genichirou tahu, bisa-bisa dia marah padaku" gumamku sambil satu persatu memasukannya dan menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Sebuah kotak yang biasa digunakan untuk mengetes kehamilan. "Genichirou punya ini?" pikirku sejenak. "Apakah dia uring-uringan karena ini?"

Kalau dipikir-pikir, sejak aku menikah dengannya 3 tahun yang lalu, kami belum sama sekali dikaruniai anak. Mungkinkah sebenarnya dia menginginkannya tetapi tidak bisa jujur padaku? Tapi, seingatku setiap kali membahas masalah ini, dia selalu menjawab, "Kamu tenang saja. Aku tidak ingin memaksamu. Aku akan sabar menunggu hingga kamu siap"

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan melanjutkan aktivitasku. Tetapi aku kembali menemukan sesuatu yang lebih membuatku terkejut dan aku merasakan nafasku yang berhenti. Sebuah alat yang sudah tertera tanda positif. "Genichirou...dia...."

Tubuhku melemas. 'ini'kah yang dia maksudkan beberapa hari yang lalu? Apakah dia ingin memberitahuku bahwa sudah ada orang lain selain aku? Apakah dia sebenarnya tidak bahagia denganku sehingga dia mencari penggantiku?

Aku masih terbawa pada pikiranku sendiri hingga tanpa aku sadari bahwa hari sudah semakin malam dan terdengar olehku suara bel pintu rumah ini.

"Aku pulang" Seru seseorang yang sangat aku kenal. Aku masih saja diam terpaku dan pintu kamar inipun terbuka. "Seiichi, mengapa gelap-gelapan?" dia menyalakan lampu kamar ini dan terasa olehku bahwa dia berjalan mendekatiku. "Se-Seiichi..."

Tanganku masih memegang alat tersebut dan menatapnya tajam. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku, begitu juga dengan dia. Kami hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Wajahku mulai panas dan basah. Isak tangiskupun mulai memenuhi ruangan ini. "Genichirou! Apa ini?"

Dia hanya diam saja dan menundukan wajahnya. "Genichirou! Sanada Genichirou! Tatap mataku!" seruku sambil memegang bahunya yang kekar itu. "Jelaskan padaku ini semua! Genichirou! Genichirou...!"

Yuki: ....

Sana: ...

Aoryuu: ....

_Loh kok jadi pada diem2an smua?_

Sana: Aoi! *narik* gara2 u nih! Yukimura gak mau bicara sama aku!

Aoryuu: ....

Sana: jangan diem aja!

Aoryuu: jadi u mau na gimana?

Sana: ....

Aoryuu: ... (?)

Ok.. _please review n ur comment ya _


	3. Chapter 3

huaaa... ^^ akhirna part 3 kelar juga.. dengan penuh perjuangan ^^

sana: apanya perjuangan? orang kerjaan na main truz..

me: hikz.. jahat... padahal dagh 1 minggu ne radang pluz panas tinggi.. gen_chanz.. BAKA! *ngibrit*

yuki: ma...ma... lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja ya... *tepuk pundak*

me: ung! *angguk2*

ah.. sebelum na.. thanx buat yang dagh review.. n gomen ne buat cerita yang niou n yagyuu jujur.. belum ada ide yang itu.. tiap ada ide slalu saja mood buat tulis na ilank.. jadi kalo ada yang mpe nunggu (rasa na gak degh) maaf ya ^^ tapi akan ak lanjutkan kok ^^

ok2...

**How Come part 3**

Pov: Sanada genichirou

**Des: Konomi sensei... (akhirnya aku baru menyadari kalo konomi sensei... kawaii )**

**Charac: sanayuki**

**Rat: M**

**-sanada genichirou-**

Bingung. Takut. Menyesal. Tidak ada kata yang pantas untuk menjelaskan bagaimana dan seperti apa perasaanku saat ini. Keringat dingin. Ketakutan. Khawatir. Mungkin semua itu memang ada memenuhi pikiranku saat ini. Diam terpaku melihat sang kekasih menangis sambil memegang sesuatu yang seharusnya aku sudah membuangnya beberapa hari lalu. Karena rasa cemas dan ketakutanku itulah yang membuatku masih menyimpannya hingga tanpa aku sadari bahwa akibat dari perbuatanku ini, menjadikan suatu masalah baru.

"Genichirou! Sanada Genichirou!" seru kekasihku yang semakin meninggikan nada suaranya. "Genichirou! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud dari ini semua?" serunya ditengah isakannya.

_Kumohon... jangan menangis. Jangan berkata demikian... setiap kata-kata darimu, sungguh membuatku menjadi semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa dan dari manakah harus aku jelaskan kepadamu... apakah kamu akan mempercayaiku?_

Ditengah kegalauanku ini, teringat pesan dari temanku, Niou, bahwa aku harus bisa jujur pada diriku sendiri dan dengan cepat memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi, semua itu bagaimana mungkin. Ditambah bahwa masalah yang sedang aku alami ini tidak seperti masalah yang biasa saja. Ini sudah menyangkut masalah dalam rumah tangga yang tidak ada seorangpun bisa memberika jalan keluarnya.

"Genichirou..."isak tangisnya berhenti. Raut wajahnya menunjukan bahwa dia sedang bingung melihat sesuatu.

Tanpa disadari wajahku menjadi basah. Kupegang wajahku sendiri dan duduk lemas dihadapannya. "Maaf... maafkan aku..."

"Genichirou...?"

"Seiichi... maafkan aku..." pintaku sambil menutup kedua wajahku. "Maafkan aku... sudah menyusahkanmu..."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menjadi kesal. "Jadi benar? Ini milik siapa? Kamu benar-benar sudah tidak membutuhkanku lagi? Jadi kamu sudah..." kata-katanya berhenti saat aku memeluknya dengan erat. "Le-lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" seruku. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kamu mendengar penjelasanku"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan lagi!" bantahnya. "Bukankah ini sudah menunjukan bukti bahwa kamu..." kali ini aku menciumnya dengan kasar. "Hen-hentikan!" rontanya. Tapi itu semua percuma karena tanaga kami yang berbeda jauh.

"Seiichi... " kupanggil namanya dengan lembut. "Bisakah kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku sesaat..." pintaku sambil bersadar pada bahunya.

"Gen-genichirou...?" perlahan dia mengusap rambutku dan dengan tangan satunya dia lingkarkan memeluk tubuhku. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk sejenak?" ajaknya. Akupun menyetujuinya. Kami duduk dipinggir tempat tidur kami. "Akan aku ambilkan air minum dulu untukmu"

Kulihat benda yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami, lalu aku melemparnya jauh-jauh. Aku merasa kesal pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur. Mungkin saja kalau aku jujur lebih cepat, tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, inilah kenyataan yang harus aku hadapi.

Ditengah kekacauan yang ada, tiba-tiba perutku kembali merasa mual dan aku langsung berlari menuju kamar mandi. Semua apa yang ada didalam perutku terasa keluar semua hingga tenggorokanku terasa perih. Seiichi yang baru saja kembali, langsung datang menghampiriku dan memberikan air yang dia bawa.

"Gen-genichirou... ka-kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit takut. Kali ini aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban tegas. Aku tidak mau kalau kami berkelahi lagi karena masalah ini. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Seiichi..." panggilku dan dia menatapku. "Apakah besok kamu ada waktu?"

"Hah?"

Aku menundukan wajahku. "Maukah kamu menemaniku kerumah sakit untuk membuktikan penyebab pertengkaran kita ini?"

Kali ini dia diam sejenak. Merasa ragu untuk sesaat. "Aku bisa... tapi..." tanyanya penuh kebingungan sambil melihat alat yang sudah terlempar jauh olehku.

Kuraih tubuhnya dan kupeluk dengan erat. "Percayalah. Percayalah padaku. Bagiku tidak ada orang lain yang lebih berharga selain dirimu, Seiichi..."

"Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Kumohon... percayalah padaku..."

Raut wajahnya sedikit senang dan terlihat rona wajahnya yang berubah. "Jadi itu... mi-milikku?" aku menggeleng. "Kalau bukan aku, lalu siapa?" kali ini nada suaranya kembali meninggi. "Bukankah kamu baru saja mengatakan..."

"Bukan milik siapapun!" bantahku buru-buru. "Seiichi, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak mau terjadi kesalahan terus menerus seperti ini. Bisakah kamu mempercayaiku dan membuktikannya esok hari?"

Seiichi menatapku penuh keraguan. Wajar dan pantas dia seperti itu. Akupun bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Setelah dia menyetujuinya, aku menghubungi Niou dan menjelaskan keizinanku besok. Untung saja dia cepat mengerti dan berpesan, "Sanada, saat diberitakukan hasilnya, kamu jangan sampai pingsan ya" percakapan kami akhirnya diakhiri dengan canda tawa.

-Yukimura Seiichi-

Kesal. Bingung. Kedua hal itulah yang membuatku setuju dengan pernyataan yang dibuat oleh Genichirou. Wajahnya terlihat serius sekali ketika menjelaskan pernyataannya padaku. Jika dikatakan bahwa dia mempunyai wajah yang kaku ataupun serius, aku menyetujuinya. Tetapi aku mengenal bagaimana dan seperti apakah ketika dia menunjukan keseriusannya itu.

'_kumohon... percayalah kepadaku...' _kata-katanya masih tertulis didalam bayanganku. Haruskah aku mempercayainya ataukah membiarkan masalah ini berjalan terus menerus?

Malam ini terasa lama sekali, bahkan aku menginginkan tidak ada hari esok. Aku terlalu takut pada diriku sendiri untuk mengetahui keadaan yang ada.

Keesokan paginya, aku melakukan aktivitas yang biasa aku lakukan. Menyiapkan sarapan, air hangat untuk mandi dan membersihkan beberapa peralatan sehabis makanan dan juga beberapa pakaian kotor. Yang berbeda dari biasanya adalah keheningan yang ada diantara kami. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang memulai pembicaraan.

Jam 11 siang nanti kami berencana akan menuju klinik yang tidak terlalu jauh sekaligus kami mengenal salah satu dokter yang bekerja disana, Yanagi Renji. Aku yakin bahwa hasil apapun yang dikatakan oleh Yanagi tidak akan salah.

"Haah... Setengah jam lagi..." gumamku saat selesai menjemur pakaian dan memasuki ruang utama rumah ini.

Suasana yang sangat hening sangat menggangguku. Kucoba mencari Genichirou, berharap dia sedang melakukan sesuatu sehingga aku tidak terlalu takut disini. "Genichirou...?"

Kupanggil namanya berkali-kali, tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Kucoba menaikan suaraku dan membesarkan volume suaraku, berharap akan ada jawaban. "Genichirou? Genichirou? Sanada Genichirou? Kamu dimana?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Panikku mulai terlihat dan aku mencoba mencari diseluruh ruangan ini. "Tidak ada..." gelisahku.

Akhirnya aku mencoba mencari di lantai 2 ruangan ini. Ruangan yang belum sempat aku sentuh dan kubongkar, dojo tempat Sanada menenangkan hatinya. Dengan perlahan aku membuka pintu itu dan dengan cepat aku berlari mendekatinya. Genichirou tertidur lemas dengan sebuah katana ditangan kanannya.

'Genichirou? Genichirou? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" aku mencoba membangunkannya tetapi tidak ada reaksi sama sekali. Kuraih handphonenya yang tidak terlalu jauh darinya itu dan menghubungi rumah sakit. Kurang dari 20 menit, akhinya dia mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Oshitari, dia tidak apa-apa?" panikku saat dia selesai memeriksa Genichirou sebuah ruangan.

"Suster, tolong bawa pasien ini ke kamar 404" seru Oshitari sambil mencatat beberapa hal diselembar kertas. "Seiichi, bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bahas denganmu. Mungkin lebih baik didalam ruang kerjaku"

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Setelah sampai diruangannya, dia mempersilahkan aku duduk dan memberikan aku segelas air. "Seiichi, apa Sanada pernah cerita denganmu sebelumnya?"

"Maksudnya? Cerita tentang apa? Apa dia mengalami penyakit sesuatu? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dengannya?" rasa panikku mulai berganti menjadi rasa takut yang besar. Oshitari hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Bukan. Dia pingsan karena terlalu stress" aku menghela nafas lega. "Tapi apakah sebelumnya kalian tidak pernah membahas 'masalah' lain?"

"'Masalah' lain?"

"Ya..." kali ini Oshitari yang menghela nafas. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam mejanya dan mengajakku keruangan sebelah. Disana dia memperlihatkan sesuatu, sebuah plastik bewarna hitam dan diletakan disebuah papan kaca yang biasa digunakan saat selesai meng-ronsen sesuatu. "Seiichi, tahukah kamu apa kertas ini?"

Dia memberikanku selembar kertas foto kecil berwarna hitam putih. Tentu saja aku tahu. Ini adalah foto bayi dalam kandungan yang biasanya digunakan jika pihak keluarga ingin mengetahui seperti apakah bayi mereka itu. Lalu apa maksud Oshitari memberikan ini padaku?

"Ini... aku temukan dari Sanada..."

"dari Sanada?" tanyaku mengulang perkataannya. Tanpa aku sadari aku mulai terisak. "Jadi benar... Sanada sudah membohongiku..."

"Se-Seiichi..." kali ini Oshitari yang kebingungan. "Bukan... Foto ini bukan foto yang disembunyikan Sanada. Ini adalah hasil pemeriksaan yang baru saja aku lakukan dan ditemukan kalau Sanada..."

Kali ini aku yang tercenga. "Ge-Genichirou... hamil?" Oshitari mengangguk. "T-Tapi... bagaimana mungkin? Dia kan..."

"Aku sendiri juga masih bingung. Tapi, bisakah kamu memberikan dia kelonggaran waktu. Maksudku sepertinya dia sudah mengalami stress beberapa saat ini. Buktinya dia sampai terjatuh. Aku minta agar kamu bisa memberikan dia kesempatan untuk menjelaskan, karena kurasa dia sudah lebih dulu mengetahuinya. "

Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan bingung dengan keadaan diriku sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang laki-laki... hamil? Jadi alat yang dia sembunyikan dan menjadi penyebab pertengkaran kami... adalah hasil test dirinya sendiri?

jeng ge jeng ^^

sampai disni dulu ya ^^

yuki: thanx.. akhirnya aku bisa melihat sanada pingsan ^^

sana: TARUNDORU!

yuki: ..*tatap tajam*

sana: ... *clinguk* kok sepi ya?

yuki: lah? tak tahu? *nunjuk* Aoi lagi tepar.. kan dagh di bilang lagi sakit... tu.. mulai lagi panas na...

sana: ...

yuki: ok minna.. sampai sini dulu ya ^^ maaf kalo masih pendek.. maklum.. author na lagi demam tinggi dari kemaren... jya ^^

please ur comment n ur review ^^ thanx


	4. Chapter 4

Yosh! ^^ hai...hai.. akhirnya chapter 4 ada ^^ hehehehehehe...maaf kelamaan buanget.. (apa masih mau lanjut?)

Sana: aoi, ada pertanyaan tu...

Me: apa?

Yuki: *sraksruk* yang pertama, kenapa dokter na Oshitari? Bukan na janjiannya sama ren_chanz? (yanagi renji)

Me: ooo... untuk itu... akan liat di chapter 4 ni ya ^^

Sana: lalu, kenapa kamar na 404?

Me: *lirik* tu pertanyaan pribadi ya? *sigh* tu sih karena kepikiran na itu n.. tu dulu kelas ku ^^ hahahhaha...

Sana-yuki: ...

Yuki: lalu, ada yang saran anak na namanya... akaya... akaya?

Sana: akaya.. bukankah dia tunangan na Yanagi ya?

Yuki: lalu? *nengok*

Me: ah.. *nod2* maaf ya... nama anak na udah aku siapkan.. akaya ndiri udah ada peran na ndiri.. gomen2...

all: ...

Me: ok...ok.. silahkan membaca ^^

Sana-yuki:... (geje/baka)

**-oooooooooooooo-**

Des: Konomi sensei...

Charac: sanayuki

Rat: M (untuk jaga2..tapi ternyata gak sama sekali n ga tau rat yang cocok apa)

Pov: Yukimura Seiichi

**-000000000000000-**

Wajahnya yang biasanya selalu terlihat kaku, kasar dan galak, kali ini terlihat tenang dan lemah. Setelah diberikan obat oleh Oshitari, dia mengizinkanku untuk tetap berada disebelahnya. Baru aku sadari kalau diwajahnya sudah terdapat kantung mata yang menurutku cukup berat. "Berarti dari kemarin dia sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga... ini semua... salahku..." kesalku dalam hati. Aku yang duduk disebelah kanannya, meraih telapak tangannya yang besar, mengkaitkannya dengan jari-jari tanganku dan bersandar. "Genichirou... cepatlah bangun..."

Tidak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara pintu yang berada dibelakangku ini terbuka. "Seiichi, bagaimana keadaannya?" suara yang aku kenal, Yanagi Renji. "Maaf. Aku baru diberi tahu oleh Oshitari kalau Genichirou masuk lebih awal"

Aku hanya menggeleng. "Tak apa-apa. Ini juga diluar dugaan. Tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan di dojo-nya"

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, Seiichi" pintanya sambil menundukan kepala.

Kali ini aku tertawa kecil. "Yanagi, kamu tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku mengerti kok pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter. Selain itu, aku juga sudah mendengar kalau kamu masih berada didalam ruang operasi, bukan?"

Yanagi hanya diam lalu mengambil sebuah bangku, meletakannya dan duduk disebelahku. "Seiichi... Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu hal ini..." aku terbelak mendengar perkataannya. "... kemarin"

"Kemarin?" berarti pada saat aku dan Genichirou mulai bertengkar. "Mengapa demikian?"

"Sekitar jam 2 siang, dia datang menemuiku. Awalnya dia masih menyembunyikannya padaku, hingga berbagai gejala yang menyerangnya, mau tidak mau aku memeriksanya dan aku menemukan bahwa ada janin didalam tubuhnya..."

Yanagi-pun melanjutkan penjelasan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Genichirou, bahkan dia juga sempat meminta pendapat untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Tentu saja Yanagi menolak, karena sebagai dokter, tidak boleh mengambil nyawa terkecuali jika dalam keadaan gawat atau mengancam salah satu jiwa, baik dari janin ataupun yang mengandungnya. Yanagi sendiri menyarankan Genichirou untuk menanyakan terlebih dahulu kepadaku, dan setelah itu baru mengambil tindakan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Seiichi... apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanyaku balik. "Apa maksudmu, Renji?"

Yanagi menghela nafas sejenak, berdiri disebelah Yukimura dan memegang bahunya. "Maksudku adalah pilihan apakah yang akan kamu ambil... Tetap mempertahankan janinnya, ataukah akan melepaskannya?"

Pertanyaannya benar-benar membuatku berfikir kembali. Jikalau aku mempertahankan janin yang ada dikandungannya itu, aku merasa khawatir dengan masa depan anaknya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan terlintas dikepalaku, seperti siapakah yang melahirkannya, bagaimana cara merawatnya, dan lain-lainnya. Tetapi jika aku melepaskan begitu saja, kasihan Genichirou yang sudah bersusah payah menjaga kandungannya. Ataukah dia akan lebih memilih untuk...

"Se-Seiichi..." terdengar suara sayu disebelahku dan kurasakan jemarinya yang mulai menunjukan gerakan.

"Genichirou..." panggilku khawatir. "Maafkan aku..." isakku sambil meletakan telapak tangan besarnya dipipiku. Walau tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, aku tahu bahwa Genichirou juga mengkhawatirkanku. Dengan lembut dia menghapus airmataku. "Maafkan aku..." ucapku lagi.

Genichirou menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu karena sudah membohongimu..." Isak tangisku semakin menjadi dan membuat tangan Genichirou menjadi sangat basah. "Hey, sudahlah. Aku tidak marah padamu... tersenyumlah"

Rasanya sulit sekali untuk tersenyum, tetapi aku paksakan. Aku tidak mau membuat Genichirou lebih khawatir kepadaku. Sudah cukup dia selalu memikirkan keadaanku daripada keadaannya sendiri. "Genichirou, apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Renji tiba-tiba sambil menyuntikan obat keselang infusnya.

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Renji." Jawab Genichirou perlahan.

"Renji, sudah berapa lama ini?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Genichirou.

"lima bulan..." balasnya singkat. "Kalau begitu aku kembali keruanganku dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa, kamu bisa panggil aku dengan menekan tombol itu" tunjuk Yanagi pada sebuah alat yang berada disebelah kanan bantal Genichirou. Setelah itu Yanagipun keluar meninggalkan kami berdua.

Keheningan terjadi diantara kami. Aku yang masih merasa bersalah pada diriku sendiri hanya bisa menangis dan menundukkan kepalaku pada telapak tangan Genichirou. "Seiichi... kenapa kamu masih menangis? Apakah ada yang sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak sakit... tapi perasaanku sakit... sakit karena aku yang sangat bodoh ini...aku..." Genichirou menarik wajahku dan dengan setegah bangun dia menciumku. "Ge-genichirou..."

"Aku tidak ingin kamu menangis terus. Simpan air matamu dan... lihat! Matamu sudah mulai bengkak" serunya sambil mengapus airmataku yang mengalir di pipiku. "...bahkan sepertinya 'kue manju'ku sampai lupa diangkat ya?" ledeknya.

"Genichirou! Kamu ini! Selalu saja meledekku" kesalku sambil mengembungkan kedua pipiku dan disambut dengan cubitan darinya.

"Habis kamu itu lucu..." refleks aku mengindar agar pipiku tidak semakin memerah. "...seiichi..." aku berdeham sebagai ganti jawaban. "...jadi kamu sudah tahu kebenarannya?" Aku mengangguk. "Ya, alat itu sebenarnya punyaku..."

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Nada suaranya melemah. "Padahal selama ini sepertinya aku yang selalu saja berlebihan denganmu. Namun kenapa justru aku yang..."

"...apa mungkin..."

"Apa maksudmu, Seiichi?"

Aku tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalaku disisinya. "...bukankah kamu pernah mengatakan ingin melakukan apa saja untukku?" Genichirou mengangguk. "...mungkin saja ini salah satu kemungkinan karena aku...aku..." raut Genichirou semakin bingung. "...karena aku sepertinya tidak...tidak bisa mempunyai anak... sehingga kamu yang..."

Perkataanku dipotong dengan pukulan kecil pada kepalaku. "Seiichi! Kamu jangan bicara macam-macam. Kamu tidak seperti apa yang ada pada bayanganmu. Mungkin ini salah satu anugrah yang diberikan kepada kita. Jadi, kamu jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!"

Aku tertawa mendengar penjelasannya itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengarkan celotehannya karena waktu yang memisahkan kami. Malam ini aku memutuskan untuk menemaninya dirumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin saat-saat indah ini hilang walau hanya sesaat saja.

Lima bulan dua minggu umur kehamilan Genichirou dan sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian yang menyebabkan hubungan kami hampir berantakan. Setiap harinya kehidupan kami sedikit demi sedikit mulai ada perubahan yang membuat orang-orang disekitar kami ada yang ikut merasa senang ataupun merasa aneh. Wajar saja, perut Genichirou semakin lama semakin membesar dan disetiap kali pemeriksaan, ibu-ibu yang berada diantara kami merasa anegh dengan adanya kenyataan bahwa Genichiroulah yang diperiksa, bukan aku. Untungnya saja yang memeriksa dia adalah Renji dan Oshitari.

Namun ditengah kebahagiaan yang ada, ada suatu berita yang mengejutkan kami semua. Hiroshi dan bayi yang dikandungnya mengalami koma karena lahir tidak sesuai dengan waktunya. Kejadian itu terjadi pada saat mereka didalam perjalan pulang dan ada mobil dari arah berlawanan yang menabrak mobil mereka. Seketika itu juga, Hiroshi harus menjalankan perawatan untuk segera melahirkan.

"Niou, bagaimana dengan Hiroshi?" tanyaku saat menemuinya dikamar perawatan. Niou saat itu diam tertunduk disebelah istrinya yang terbaring lemah.

"Hiroshi dari tadi belum siuman..." Niou menggenggam tangan Hiroshi yang terlilit oleh selang infus. "Aku tidak tahu apakah dia sanggup mengetahui hal ini... sudah dua hari dia belum siuman. Sejak dia harus melewati tekanan melahirkan, dia masih belum membuka matanya..."

Aku memegang bahu Niou dan menatap Hiroshi. "Dia pasti bisa. Hiroshi adalah ibu yang kuat. Aku yakin itu"

"Ya... Kamu memang benar. Terima kasih, Yukimura..." ucapnya perlahan. "Yukimura, bagaimana dengan Sanada sendiri?"

"Dia baik. Saat ini dia sedang diperiksa oleh Oshitari dan setelah dia selesai, dia akan segera kesini" Niou mengangguk pelan.

"Niou" panggil seseorang dari belakang. Ternyata Renji yang lengkap dengan beberapa peralatan bersama dengan Bunta. "Bagaimana dengan Hiroshi? Ada perubahan?"

Niou menggeleng. "Dia masih diam saja seperti ini..."

"Niou, boleh aku menyarankan sesuatu?" Bunta mengeluarkan sebuah mp3 dari sakunya. "Bagaimana kalau memasangkan lagu? Aku dengar kalau musik bisa berpengaruh baik pada orang sakit. Bagaimana, Yanagi?"

"Ide yang bagus, Marui. Aku tidak masalah kalau Niou sendiri tidak melarangnya" Yanagi kembali mencatat sesuatu dan memberikan selembar kertas kepada Niou. "Ini catatan mengenai beberapa keterangan tentang barang-barang disini. Jadi saat ada petugas yang memeriksa atau membersihkan barang, mereka tidak akan mengubah apa yang ada"

Niou menerima kertas tersebut dan menatap kesemuanya. "Terima kasih" Niou membungkukan tubuhnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sanada dan Jackal datang bersama. "Yo! Niou" panggil Jackal sambil memberikan sebuah parcel buah dan diletakan diatas meja seberang ranjang Hiroshi. "Bagaimana keadaan kalian?"

"Ya, seperti yang kamu lihat" Jawab Niou singkat. "Kamu sendiri?"

"Ya. Sekarang aku lagi sibuk mengatur jadwal KALIAN! Untung saja si Hiyopiyo bisa diajak kerja sama" Sejak Sanada dan Niou mengambil cuti, Jackal sebagai kepala atasan mereka harus bisa mengatur beberapa anak buah lainnya untuk menggantikan tugas mereka.

"Maaf, Jackal. Aku juga tidak mau" bela Niou.

"Siapa juga yang mau, ya kan?" sambung Sanada dan diikuti oleh tawa semuanya.

"Tapi tidak disangka juga ya... Sanada... bagaimana caranya?" sela Bunta sambil menyenggolku. Aku hanya bisa diam tertunduk malu. "Hua... Yukimura, aku juga mau sepertimu..."

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, Bunta! Nanti kalau benar-benar bisa terjadi..." sela Jackal selaku suami Bunta yang mulai ketakutan.

"Bisa jadi bahan yang menarik" gumam Renji sambil kembali mencatat ke dalam bukunya.

Sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu dan kembali tertawa lepas seperti ini, rasanya rindu. Disela semuanya tertawa, aku menatap Hiroshi yang terbaring lemah. Sempat aku mendapatkan berita bahwa keadaan bayinya lebih lemah dan aku tidak tahu apakah Hiroshi sanggup menerima kenyataan yang ada. Sebagai sahabatnya, sering kali aku mendengar ceritanya dan harapannya mengenai anak mereka. Aku duduk disebelahnya dan memegang tangannya yang terasa dingin. "Hiroshi, bertahanlah dan cepatlah bangun. Anakmu dan suamimu sudah menunggumu..."

Gumamku ternyata diperhatikan oleh Genichirou. Dia menepuk pundakku dan ikut menatapnya. "Tenang saja. Hiroshi akan baik-baik saja. Renji dan Oshitari adalah dokter terbaik disini. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja..." Genichirou mengerti sekali mengenai hubungan kedekatan kami yang mau tidak mau membuatku ingin memeluknya.

"Ya... aku yakin... aku yakin bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja dan segera membuka matanya..."

**-000000end0000000-**

Hua... akhirnya kelar juga ^^ senank... hehehehehehe...*joget geje*

Bagaimana? Maaf.. untuk kali ini kenapa end na tentang Yagyuu Niou.. itu karena ingin menjelaskan hubungan antara sanayuki dengan mereka tu memang dekat... (masing-masing dari mereka tu memang deket sih ^^ )

Lalu bagaimana untuk selanjut na...?

Hmm... untuk sedikit bocoran, chapter berikut na sih akan lebih fokus ke sanayuki lagi kok ^^ hahaha..(louh?) ok2.. sekian dulu degh.. hehehehe..

Thanx buat yang udah ikutin ya ^^b

_Please ur comment n review..._


	5. Chapter 5

Hai ^^ akhirnya update lagi ^^ hahaha.. maaf ya sudah luama buanget nyuuu

Ok.. dari pada lama2 kita langsung masuk saja ya..

Oh ya.. pemberitahuan sebelum na.. ne kayak na cerita na panjang ^^ jadi siap2 kalo yang pegel, capek, senut2, terus... *belon kelar ngomong dagh dilempar keluar*

**-oooooooooooooo-**

Des: Konomi sensei...

Charac: sanayuki

Rat: M (untuk jaga2..tapi ternyata gak sama sekali n ga tau rat yang cocok apa)

Songz: blue dragon, spirit, n pain (the team medical dragon ^^b)

Pov: Yukimura Seiichi

**-000000000000000-**

Segala sesuatu yang direncakan oleh manusia tidak sepenuhnya akan berjalan dengan baik, walaupun sudah direncanakan dengan sebaik-baiknya dan dilaksanakan dengan penuh perhatian. Sebagai ciptaannya hanya bisa terus mengucap syukur atas anugrah dan berkat yang sudah ada pada kita. Kesedihan diatas kebahagiaan, mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini.

Sejak masalahku dengan Genichirou berakhir, kehidupan kami menjadi lebih baik. Kami lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk makan, jalan-jalan ataupun beristirahat. Tidak jarang kami pergi ke kota membeli beberapa keperluan sang buah hati. Setiap kali kami keluar, selalu saja mengundang banyak perhatian. Kami bisa memaklumi karena memang terlihat aneh, namun inilah kenyataannya. Untung saja Genichirou tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Sesuai dengan jadwal yang diberikan oleh Renji, siang ini kami kerumah sakit untuk melakukan pemeriksaan. Dalam waktu 15 menit, nama Genichiroupun dipanggil kedalam. Aku menunggu diluar karena hari ini Genichirou akan di periksa organ tubuh dalamnya. "Seiichi" suara seseorang dari belakang, ternyata Yanagi Renji.

"Ah, Yanagi" aku menundukan kepalaku. "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Baik. Kandungannya sehat dan sepertinya kalian harus mempersiapkan segala keperluan dua kali lipat..." jelas Yanagi sambil mencatat dibukunya.

"Dua kali?" aku memiringkan kepalaku. "Maksudnya?"

Yanagi terhentak dan tersenyum. "Maksudku, didalam perut Genichirou ada 'dua nyawa baru'. Kamu mengerti?"

Aku diam sejenak dan dalam hitungan detik aku langsung menarik kerah jas putihnya. "Benarkah? Ber-berarti... kami akan punya dua anak sekaligus? Kembar maksudmu?" Yanagi mengangguk.

Rasa senangku tidak bisa aku tutupi hingga aku sadari bahwa wajahku mulai memanas. "A-Apa saja mereka? Ah, maksudku mereka... itu..." kata-kataku mulai kacau karena rasa senang yang memenuhi pikiranku.

"Mereka laki-laki dan perempuan, Seiichi" Yanagi menepuk pundakku. "Tenanglah. Oh ya, berikan ini kepada Genichirou. Ingat, harus diminum setelah makan pagi dan sebelum tidur..." Yanagi memberikan sebuah memo kecil yang berisi resep obat-obatan.

"Baiklah..." aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih..."

Yanagi tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menjadi lebih serius. "Seiichi, sudah dengar kabar tentang Niou dan Hiroshi?" aku menggeleng. "Aku dengar Hiroshi sudah siuman..."

"Hua... Bagus! Lalu, bagaimana dengan bayi mereka?"

Kali ini Yanagi menutup bukunya, meletakan pena disaku kanannya dan memberikan kode kepadaku untuk mengikutinya. Ternyata perjalanan kami berhenti dikamar 507, didepan kamar Hiroshi. Disana sudah ada Genichirou dan Niou yang sedang duduk sambil menadahkan kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Genichirou..." panggilku dan mereka berdua menatapku. "Genichirou, ada apa?" tanyaku yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

Setelah keheningan beberapa saat diantara kami, akhirnya Yanagi angkat bicara dan menjelaskan bahwa bayi Niou dan Hiroshi tidak terselamatkan. Setelah itu Yanagi meninggalkan kami karena masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan.

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja aku dengar.

Niou tertunduk. "Aku benar-benar suami buruk! Tidak bisa menjaga istriku dan anakku sendiri!" raut wajahnya mulai terlihat histeris sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Genichirou yang berdiri disebelahku melingkarkan tangannya pada bahuku. "Bukankah kemarin kamu baru mengabarkan bahwa..."

Niou mengangguk pelan. "Keadaan Hiroshi memang bertambah baik, namun anak kami mengalami penurunan sel ketahanan tubuh sehingga membuat kerja jantungnya lebih berat dan tadi pagi aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa... bahwa... anak kami..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" terdengar suara nyaring dari dibalik pintu tempat Niou berdiri.

Kami langsung memasuki ruangan dan terlihat dari gerak Hiroshi yang ingin turun dari tempat tidurnya. Niou langsung berlari menahan tubuh istrinya dengan memeluknya. "Hiroshi..."

"Tidak mungkin? Aku ingin bertemu dengan bayi kita! Aku ingin melihat dia!" Hiroshi mulai meronta-ronta dan wajahnyapun mulai dibasahi oleh airmatanya.

Niou hanya diam menahan tubuh kecil istrinya itu. Walaupun Hiroshi terus memberontak, Niou hanya bisa diam memeluk istrinya dan terus berkata, "Hiroshi. Tenanglah. Kita harus terima kenyataan ini..."

Perlahan-lahan gerak tubuh Hiroshi semakin melemah dan jatuh didalam pelukan Niou. "Masaharu..." Isak Hiroshi semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan lembut Niou memendamkan wajah Hiroshi didadanya. "Maafkan aku..."

Niou menggeleng. "Tidak. Ini semua salahku... aku tidak bisa melindungi kamu dan bayi kita... Aku benar-benar buruk..."

Terlihat pelukan mereka yang semakin erat membuat perasaanku ikut merasa sedih. Genichirou meraih bahuku sehingga aku jatuh didalam pelukannya. "Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka"

"Ya..." tanpa mengatakan kepada mereka, dengan perlahan kami meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

-o

Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa diam tanpa kata. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat dan kudengar. Harapan mereka selama ini langsung hilang dalam hitungan hari. Mengingat itu semua membuat wajahku memanas, nafasku yang mulai tidak beraturan dan akhirnya wajahku mulai basah.

"Seiichi... tenanglah..." Genichirou menepuk pundakku sejenak karena dia masih harus berkonsentrasi dengan jalan raya.

"Genichirou... harapan mereka... impian mereka..."

Genichirou menghentikan mobilnya sejenak dipinggir jalan, lalu menarik tanganku sehingga aku jatuh didalam pelukannya. "Tenanglah Seiichi. Aku yakin mereka bisa menerimanya..."

"Tapi..." kusadari bahwa aku mulai membasahi kemeja putih Genichirou.

"Kamu sahabat Hiroshi, bukan? Saat ini kamu boleh menunjukan rasa sedihmu didepanku. Namun, saat kamu bertemu dengannya, aku mohon kamu tidak boleh seperti ini..."

"Kenapa?" bantahku. "Aku hanya menunjukan kalau ak-"

"Sedih?" aku mengangguk. "Ya... boleh saja. Tetapi ingat satu hal. Pada saat ini keadaan Hiroshi sedang labil. Sebagai sahabat kamu harus bisa menguatkannya. Jangan sering membawa masalah ini kedalam pembicaraan, terkecuali tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi... mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk. Kata-kata Genichirou memang sedikit kasar, tetapi aku mengerti bahwa dia sendiri juga merasa khawatir dengan sahabatnya, Niou. Sifat keras dan keteguhannya itu semakin membuatku jatuh cinta kepadanya.

-o

Malam harinya aku memberikan kabar kepada teman-temanku mengenai kesehatan dan musibah yang terjadi oleh keluarga Niou. "Genichirou..." panggilku sesaat sebelum kami mulai memasuki dunia lain.

"Hmm? Ada apa, Seiichi?" Genichirou yang berada disebelahku menarik tanganku dan membiarkanku bersandar pada lengan kanannya itu.

"Aku bingung..."

"Kenapa?" aku dan Genichirou saling bertatapan. Genichirou menaikan tubuhnya sedikit lalu menciumku. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiranmu?" aku mengangguk pelan. "Apakah mengenai keluarga Niou?" aku mengangguk lagi.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa nasib mereka benar-benar tidak adil! Bukankah mereka sudah memberikan apa yang terbaik untuk bayi mereka? Namun kenapa pada akhirnya... tetap saja..." tanpa aku sadari bahwa nafasku mulai tidak teratur dan air matapun mulai membasahi wajahku.

"Seiichi..." Genichirou memelukku dengan erat dan mencium pipiku. "Dengarkan aku. Tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu bagaimana nasib mereka, bahkan kitapun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi esok hari. Aku yakin akan ada sesuatu dibalik peristiwa yang sudah menimpa mereka saat ini..."

Tangan kanan Genichirou yang lengannya aku gunakan sebagai bantalan, membelaiku dengan lembut dan diapun melanjutkan perkataannya. "Seiichi, besok jenguklah Hiroshi. Berikan semangat dan dukungan padanya. Aku mendengar dari Yanagi bahwa ada seseorang yang ingin dia berikan pada Hiroshi dan Niou..."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Genichirou tersenyum. Sambil sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya, dia mendekatkan pipinya pada wajahku. "Ingat kecelakaan yang mereka alami?" aku mengangguk. "Ternyata keluarga itu juga tidak terselamatkan dan meninggalkan anak sematawayang mereka..."

"Jadi, maksudmu adalah..."

"Ya... Tapi itu tergantung dari Niou dan Hiroshi sendiri" aku mengangguk kembali. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita tidur? Aku sudah mengantuk..."

"Genichirou, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?" Genichirou bergumam sebagai jawaban. "Apa kamu sudah ada nama untuk mereka?" tanyaku sambil mengelus perut Genichirou yang semakin membesar.

"Belum... Kamu sendiri? Apa sudah menentukan satu atau dua nama?" aku menggeleng. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Lebih baik sekarang kita tidur karena besok kita masih harus bekerja..." ucapnya sambil memberikan kecupan selamat tidur di pipiku.

_-123_Start Pov Sanada Genichirou—_

Seminggu setelah kepulangan Hiroshi dan pemakaman bayi mereka, sikap dan gerak-gerik Niou banyak berubah. Sering kali dia tidak konsen dengan pekerjaannya dan lingkar matanya semakin lama semakin menghitam. Sudah beberapa kali aku menyarankan dia untuk beristirahat, namun yang selalu dia jawab adalah, 'Tidak. Aku harus tetap terjaga menjaga Hiroshi. Aku tidak mau kalau dia sampai melakukan hal-hal aneh...'

Kenyataan yang menimpa mereka sungguh berat sekali. Beberapa hari kemudian, aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa Hiroshi menerima anak yang sebelumnya dititipkan oleh keluarga Oshitari. Untung saja Hiroshi mau menerimanya dan keadaan Nioupun mulai membaik.

Aku ikut senang dengan kebahagiaan mereka, namun ada sesuatu hal aneh yang aku rasakan. Bukan dengan keluarga Niou, tetapi dengan diriku sendiri. Pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadaku sudah dipermudah dan dipersingkat. Namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dan sering membuatkku cepat merasa lelah.

"...nada...Sanada...?" panggil Niou yang membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil meletakan berkas-berkas diatas mejaku dan duduk didepanku.

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa..." jawabku singkat dan berusaha untuk kembali kepada pekerjaanku. Rasa sakit dikepalaku semakin menjadi-jadi hingga membuat keseimbanganku menjadi goyah.

"Sanada!" dengan sigap Niou menahan tubuhku. "Sepertinya kamu kelelahan..." Ucapnya sambil memberikan air kepadaku. "Bagaimana kalau kamu pulang?"

"Tetapi pekerjaan ini..."

"Sudahlah, Sanada..." Niou menarik kertas yang ada dihadapanku. "Umur kandunganmu sudah mencapai 9 bulan, bukan? Bukankah sebaiknya kamu banyak beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk kelahiran mereka?"

"Kamu ini..." aku menghela nafas. "Seperti Seiichi saja..." aku mencoba untuk mengambil kembali, tetapi dihalangi.

"Sanada, pikirkan kesehatanmu!" suara Niou meninggi. "Ah... maaf. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau kamu mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku..." suara Niou yang melemah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah..." akhirnya aku mengikuti apa yang disarankan oleh Niou. Aku juga tidak mau kalau kesalahan dulu terulang kembali.

-o

Setelah merapikan beberapa berkas yang tercecer kedalam laciku, tiba-tiba saja perutku mulai terasa sakit. _'Ada apa ini?' _aku memegang perutku sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari tempat dudukku.

"Sanada? Ada apa?" Niou yang membantuku merapikan beberapa berkas bingung dengan kehentian gerakanku. "Apa ada yang terlupa?"

"Tidak" sangkalku. Rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba saja menghilang. '_Ah... mungkin karena terlalu lama duduk...'. _Kuambil tasku yang tidak jauh dari tempat dudukku dan memasukan telepon genggamku kedalamnya. "Niou, aku mau kekamar kecil dulu" Niou mengangguk tanda dia mendengar perkataanku.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandi yang berada diruanganku. Tepat saat aku mau menyalakan air wastafel, tiba-tiba saja perutku kembali sakit. Rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan membuatku jatuh tertunduk sambil memegang perutku. _'Ada apa ini? Apakah saatnya? Tapi bukankah seharusnya masih 3 minggu lagi?' _

Aku mencoba mengangkat tubuhku, namun semua itu sia-sia. Rasa sakit pada perutku membuat tenagaku cepat habis. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri dengan menjadikan berpegang pada tiang pembatas wc, namun aku menjatuhkan beberapa peralatan sehingga membuat banyak keributan.

"Sanada? Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Niou sepertinya menyadari sesuatu dari luar sana.

"Ni...Niou..." aku mencoba memanggilnya namun tenagaku benar-benar terkuras. Rasa sakit yang begitu membuat pikiranku menjadi kacau. "NIOU!" akhirnya aku memanggilnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa.

Detak jantungku berdetak cepat, nafasku memburu dan rasa sakit semakin memenuhi seluruh tubuhku. Sambil bersandar pada tembok, aku hanya bisa mengantur nafasku dari mulutku. Rasanya seperti habis lari berpuluh-puluh meter, seperti yang biasa aku lakukan selama aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah, namun yang berbeda adalah rasa sakitnya.

"Seiichi..." aku hanya bisa bergumam berharap akan adanya pertolongan kepadaku.

"Sanada!" raut wajah Niou benar-benar terkejut saat memasuki kamar mandi. "Tunggu sebentar. Aku hubungi rumah sakit dulu. Bertahanlah..." Paniknya saat mengambil _handphone_ dari saku celananya.

"Niou..." panggilku perlahan. "Tolong hubungi Seiichi..." aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.

"Ya. Aku akan memberitahunya. Sekarang kamu tenang dulu..." katanya sambil menepuk pundakku. "Hiyoshi! Panggil Jackal!" teriak Niou yang masih berada disebelahku. "Sanada... itu..."

Aku mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya dan ternyata ada cairan yang membasahi celana biruku. Rasa panik semakin menghantuiku. "Ni-Niou..." kurasakan suaraku mulai bergetar.

"Sanada, tenanglah... Sanada...? SANADA!" perlahan pandanganku mulai berkabur dan berubah menjadi hitam.

**-endpart 5-**

Aoryuu: hua.. ^^ senangnya... akhirnya kelar juga, setelah perjuangan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan yang ada ^^

Yuki: Bagaimana nasib sanada? *panik mode on*

Aoryuu: *tumben* dia lagi ditanganin tu di rumah sakit

Yuki: ok...*langsung ngacir*

Aoryuu: ok sekian dulu ya ^^

Untuk chapter berikutnya adalah chapter terakhir. Akan aku usahakan secepatnya ^^ hehehe..

Betewe, ada ide? Mau POV na sapa ya enakan? Sanada? Ato Yuki? Hahahaha...(kalo sanada... errr... emang na ngelahirin kayak apa ya? Hahahaha... author bunuh diri)


	6. Chapter 6

Ah... akhirnya update juga ^^ maaf ya sebelum na...(lagi2) kali ini alasan na karena HD rusak ToT selama 2 minggu – UTS – lalu sakit.. nyuuu.. berlanjut..

Ok.. part terakhir ni maaf kalo selama ni banyak kegejean ^^

Dari pada lama2, ok.. lanjut aja degh ^^b

-000lalalala000-

Title: how come

Charac: sana yuki

Rat: M

Des: Konomi

Pov: yukimura

**-ooooo-**

Gelisah. Takut. Cemas. Khawatir. Semua itu yang aku rasakan pada saat ini. Setelah merapikan beberapa peralatan rumah dan menjemur pakaian, aku mendapatkan kabar dari Niou kalau Genichirou masuk rumah sakit!

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?" Tanyaku panik saat Niou menghubungiku.

"Saat dia mau pulang, dia pergi kekamar mandi, tiba-tiba saja ada suara keras dari dalam sana, dan dia berteriak memanggilku. Lalu aku menemukan dia sudah duduk lemas dengan celana panjangnya yang sudah basah..."

"Ap-?" Rasa terkejutku tidak bisa aku tutupi. Bagaimana tidak. Aku dan Sanada diberikan perkirakan oleh Oshitari dan Renji bahwa anak kami akan lahir 25 hari lagi. Namun kenapa bisa lebih awal!

Tanpa banyak persiapan, aku segera menuju rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh Niou. Kali ini dokter yang menangani Genichirou adalah Oshitari dan Mizuki. Aku cukup merasa tenang dengan kehadiran Oshitari karena dia sudah mengerti tentang kandungan Genichirou.

"Niou!" Aku mendekati Niou yg sedng duduk di bangku ruang operasi. "Bagaimana Genichirou?"

"Dia sudah didalam. Sudah ada Oshitari dan Mizuki. Renji juga sudah di hubungi untuk datang memberikan beberapa keterangan."

Rasa cemas masih memenuhi pikiranku."Lalu, bagaimana dengan anak kami?"

Niou menggeleng. "Yakinlah bahwa Genichirou bisa berhasil melewati tahap ini..."

-ooo-

Biasanya para suami yang menunggu perjuangan istrinya dalam menghadapi keadaan seperti ini, namun kenyataannya berbeda sekali. Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Rasa takut dan cemas menguasai diriku sehingga tanpa aku sadari wajahku mulai basah.

"Yukimura..." Niou menepuk pundakku. "Tenanglah.. Dia itu kuat! Pasti bisa..." Sambungnya sambil merangkulku dengan lembut.

Kututup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku dan tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar nama kami berdua dipanggil, Hiroshi bersama dengan anak mereka.

"Seiichi..." Suara pelan Hiroshi sambil berjalan perlahan mendekati kami.

Tanpa ragu aku langsung berlari pelan, lalu memeluk dan memendamkan wajahku kedalam pelukannya. Aku sudah tidak perduli bagaimana penampilanku saat ini didepan mereka. Hanya rasa takut dan galau memenuhi pikiranku.

"Seiichi... Tenanglah..." Hiburnya sambil membalas pelukanku. "Sanada akan baik-baik saja"

"Terima kasih, hiro-chan" ucapku yang masih memendamkan kepalaku kedalam pelukannya.

Hiroshi mengajakku duduk sejenak di bangku depan ruang operasi. "Haru-kun, apa Renji sudah datang?"

"Seharusnya sudah" jawabnya sambil menggendong anak mereka. "Ah, aku sampai lupa" Niou mendekati kami. "Seiichi, ini anak kami. Namanya Kuwahara. Nah, hara-kun, ayo salaman"

Wajah yang bulat, berambut hitam sebahu dan kulit kecoklatan. Matanya yang bulat mirip dengan Hiroshi, hanya saja kulitnya saja yg lebih gelap dari pada mereka berdua. Anak mereka langsung saja memendamkan wajahnya pada bahu kanan Niou. Reaksi wajar pada setiap anak kecil.

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah lakunya. Setelah dibujuk oleh Hiroshi, Kuwahara akhirnya mau aku gendong. "Umur berapa?" Tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Dua tahun..." Jawab Niou. "Lagi masa-masanya bandel nih" sambungnya sambil mencubit pipi tembem Kuwahara.

Tanpa sadar, akupun terbawa suasana yang dibuat oleh mereka. Rasa khawatirku mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

-ooo-

Setelah menanti selama 3 jam, akhirnya lampu tanda operasipun berubah menjadi hitam, tanda kegiatan didalam sana sudah berakhir.

"Hiro-chan..." Nada suaraku melemah. Tidak tahu hasil apa yang akan kami dapatkan.

Pintu putih ini terbuka dan Oshitari berjalan mendekati kami. "Seiichi..."

Aku langsung saja bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan berjalan menghampirinya. "Bagaimana Genichirou?"

Oshitari tersenyum. "Selamat, Seiichi... Anak kalian kembar dan semuanya sempurna..."

Rasa senang, lega, dan berbagai macam lainnya yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan memenuhi pikiranku. Wajahku kembali memanas dan kurasakan airmataku keluar. "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?" Pertanyaanku dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Oshitari.

"Lewat pintu sebelah kanan, ya. Dia sudah dipindahkan kedalam sana" unjuknya sambil memberikan sedit pengarahan sebelum memasuki ruangan.

Ruangan serba putih, beraroma obat dan udara dingin. Suasana yang tidak aku sukai, namun diruangan ini terdapat seseorang yang aku cintai sudah memperjuangkan nyawanya untuk kedua buah hati kami.

"Genichirou..." Sambutku perlahan sambil duduk disebelahnya.

"Seiichi..." Ucapnya lemas sambil menatap kedua anak kami yang tidur tenang ditempat tidur lain. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir..."

"Tidak.." Tanpa aku sadari, wajahku memanas dan telapak tangan besar Genichirou yang menyentuh wajahku menjadi basah. "Justru aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu... Terima kasih sudah berjuang untuk mereka..." Pandanganku teralih pada bayi kami.

Kedua bayi kami terlihat lucu sekali dan salah satu dari mereka ada yang benar-benar mirip dengan Genichirou. Alis mata yang tegas, bermuka oval, tenang, dan berambut hitam; itulah bayi laki-laki kami. Alis mata sayu, bermuka bulat, berambut biru, dan sepertinya dia akan menjadi anak yang aktif; itulah bayi perempuan kami.

"Nyaaaw" bayi perempuan kami menguap dan kembali tertidur dengan satu tangan yang saling terkait dengan tangan saudaranya itu.

"Seiichi..? Kenapa kamu menangis lagi?" Kali ini aku kembali membuat Genichirou khawatir.

"Maaf" aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa bahagia mempunyai suami sepertimu..."

"...akupun bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu..."

-ooo-

Malam harinya aku memberikan kabar kepada seluruh kerabat dan teman-temanku mengenai kabar gembira ini, tidak terkecuali keluarga Genichirou yang sempat membenciku karena tidak bisa memberikan momongan kepada mereka.

"Genichirou..." Panggilku sambil menatap anak kami yang tertidur pulas dari sebelah Genichirou. "Apa kamu sudah ada nama untuk mereka?"

Genichirou menggeleng. "Kamu sendiri?"

Aku diam sejenak sambil menatap keduanya. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendapatkan ide saat melihat papan nama pasien yang tertera di tempat tidur anak kami. "Aku ada ide. Bagaimana kalau nama mereka mengambil nama dari nama kita?" Aku menunjuk papan nama tersebut.

Genichirou sepertinya mengerti apa yang aku maksudkan. "Yuichi dan Ichirou... Yang perempuan Yuichi dan yang laki-laki Ichirou. Namun nama panggilan mereka adalah ichi..."

"Lalu, bagaimana membedakannya?" Protesku.

Genichirou tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku. "Ichi-kun dan Ichi-chan... Bagaimana? Atau... Mau aku panggil anak perempuan kita dengan sebutan 'mochi kecil'?"

"Gen-chan!" Lagi-lagi dia meledekku. "Berhentilah meledekku dengan nama itu..." Kesalku sambil menggembungkan kedua pipiku.

"Aku kangen sekali dengan 'mochi' ini..." Kali ini dia menarik wajahku dan mencium pipiku.

"Aku juga... " Balasku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku pada bahunya itu.

"Seiichi..."Aku mengangkat kepalaku sehingga aku dan dia saling bertatapan.

Mata kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan kanan Genichirou yang dingin itu memegang pipiku. Kutahan tubuhku dengan memegang bahu kirinya sambil menutup kedua mataku, terasa nafasnya yang hangat dan kulitnya yang sudah menyentuh wajahku hingga...

"Oeeekkkk!" Spontan mata kami terbelak dan menatap kearah tempat anak kami berada. Kamipun langsung tertawa dan aku berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hahahaha... Kalian ini..." Ucapku sambil menggendong salah satu anak kami yang mulai menangis, Ichirou. "Ada apa, sayang?" Tanyaku sambil membawanya mendekati Genichirou. "Mau melihat ayahmu?"

Genichirou tertawa dan perlahan menggendong Ichirou tanpa bergerak dari tempat tidurnya. "Lihat jagoan cilik ayah... Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ibumu... Ada 'mochi'nya!"

"Gen-chan!" Seruku sambil menggendong Yuichi. "Lihat, putri kita..." Ucapku sambil memiringkan sedikit agar Genichirou bisa melihatnya. "Wajahnya mirip kamu. Semoga saja tidak segalak kamu.." Balasku sambil melirik padanya.

"Tidak apa" jawabnya cuek. "Tapi kamu harus sadari kalau dia juga ada 'mochi' di sana" balasnya lagi sambil menunjuk pipi Yuichi dan kali ini aku hanya bisa kembali menggembungkan pipiku.

"Hahahahaha... " Genichirou mencubit pipiku. "Sudah... Maafkan aku. Jangan ngambek lagi, ya..."

"Makanya... Berhentilah menggodaku..." Ucapku sambil duduk disebelahnya. "Mereka lucu ya..."

"Tentu saja!" Katanya dengan bangga. "Wajah lucu mereka benar-benar mirip kamu..." Kata-katanya membuat wajahku memerah.

-ooo-

Tidak lama kemudian, satu persatu teman-teman kami berdatangan. Teman sekerja, tetangga dan keluarga datang bergantian. Bahkan teman kami, Fuji dan Atobe, yang baru saja datang dari luar negri menjenguk kami.

Sedikit larut malam, keluarga Genichirou yang datang paling terakhir. Ibunya berambut hitam lurus, terlihat ramah dan menggunakan dress biru itu berjalan perlahan mendekati anak mereka yang masih menggendong salah satu cucunya. Sedangkan ayahnya yang berwajah tegas, berambut biru dan mengenakan kemeja hitam berjalan perlahan mendekati aku. Suasana sempat menjadi sepi karena tidak ada satupun dari kami yang angkat bicara.

"A-ayah..." Panggilku ragu saat melihat bahwa tatapan ayah tidak padaku, tetapi pada Yuichi yang ada ditanganku. "Ayah mau gendong?" Tawarku sambil memberikan jarak pada pelukanku.

Ayah Genichirou terlihat ragu-ragu, dan ibu langsung saja tertawa. "Ayah, sudahlah. Tidak usah malu begitu. Ayah mau peluk cucumu,kan?" Goda ibu sambil mengambil Yuichi. "Ayo, yah..."

Ayah Genichirou memang terlihat lebih tegas dan galak, namun dalam hitungan detik bisa menurut dengan perkataan ibu yang lembut itu. Aku benar-benar takjub!

Perlahan ayah menerima Yuichi dipelukannya yang dibantu oleh ibu. Awalnya ayah terlihat kaku, namun tidak lama kemudian, ayah tersenyum! Ayah dan Genichirou memang mirip, berwajah keras dan jarang tersenyum. Ibupun menggendong Ichirou dan duduk disebelah ayah sambil membicarakan kemiripan mereka. Aku sendiri hanya berdiri disisi Genichirou.

"Untung, ya..." Gumamku lega yang terdengar oleh Genichirou.

"Ada apa, Seiichi?"

"Ah..." Hentakku perlahan. "Aku merasa lega ayah bisa menerimaku walau bukan aku yang melahirkan cucunya..."

"Sudahlah..." Genichirou mengusap punggung tanganku yang sedang bertautan dengan tangannya. "Tidak usah kamu pikirkan perkataan ayah. Yang terpenting apa yang mereka inginkan sudah kita berikan, walau dengan cara yang berbeda..."

"Ya... Kamu benar..."

**-ooooendoooo-**

Yatta! Kelar ! \^o^/ *keluarin banyak makanan

Mari kita syukuran bersama.. hahahaha..

Sana: kita yang senenk, knapa u ikutan senenk?

Ao: tentu saja! Kan liat keponakan baru.. Yuichi n Ichirou *lirik n cubit

Yuki: hahahaha... ao, tolong botol nya yuichi

Ao: ok..

Sana: aoi! Jangan sentuh mereka!

Ao: hikz... kenapa aku diusir *emo cocon

Yuki: *smile* kamu kan lagi sakit, sedangkan mereka masih rawan terhadap sakit kan?

Ao: *lirik* i-iya juga sih... nih, botol mereka...

Ok degh.. sekian dulu ya ^^ terima kasih sudah membaca dari awal hingga akhir yang geje ini... selain itu terima kasih juga untuk pendukung-pendukung yang-

Yuichi n Ichirou: OEEEKK!

Yuki: waduh-waduh...

Sana: Ao! Diam! Jangan berisik!

Ao: i-iya... *menghindar-bisik* ok.. sekian dulu ya... *emo cocon mode on*

_Please ur comment n ur repew _


End file.
